ABSTRACT Under the guidance of the Co-Leads, the Leadership Administrative Core (LAC) will integrate and unify the interdisciplinary research efforts performed by the investigators of the three scientific Projects, the Data Processing and Analysis Core (DPAC) and the Career Enhancement Core (CEC). It will also integrate the SCORE efforts with other investigators from different specialties, departments and campuses. A strong and functional committee structure will implement the goals of the SCORE and a productive working interaction will be maintained between the LAC and the Co-Leads of the 3 Projects and of the CEC and DPAC. The Executive Committee will be the primary advisory committee to the SCORE MPI, and will be comprised of the LAC Co- Leads and Co-Leads of each of the Research Projects and of the Data Processing and Analysis Core. This committee will advise on a number of SCORE-related issues including the coordination and integration of the research components and activities, the productivity of research, educational, training and outreach activities, administrative and financial issues, strategic planning, regulatory activities and interactions with collaborators, consultants, Scientific Advisory Board, and other outside groups. In close interaction with the CEC, the LAC will assist in organizing the highly successful ongoing lecture and seminar series, the annual SCORE research meeting, which is a day devoted to plenary and poster sessions highlighting the research activities of Center members and the annual meeting of the Scientific Advisory Board. The Scientific Advisory Board will be composed of an independent group of prominent investigators from outside the institution with expertise in the topics of the SCORE who will provide a global perspective of the trends in the field and will peer review the U54 research. The Co-Leads of the LAC will play an active role in assisting the Consortium Steering Committee and assist in planning the Annual SCORE Directors meeting.